Forbidden Imperial/Chapter 19
Forbidden Imperial (Theme Of Series: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g5lSwjmgvD4 ) Chapter 19: Fondue that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pTBGtdD0N10 "You must be Cole Beltran then?" Asked Tamara the receptionist. "Yes, show me to my office please." Addressed Cole with the utter most confidence. Tamara then proceeds to take both Cole and Lydia to the office that was Victor's. {Company De Los Beltran, Third Floor, Victor's Office, 3:10PM} Cole looks around the office that is huge, he smiles. He now knows that he is beginning to rise, and soon will have enough power to destroy Blazer. "You may leave now, Tamara..but one more thing." Said Cole with arrogance. "What is it?" Asked Tamara. "Show Lydia to her office, I want her to have one as well in this company." Explained Cole with a firm tone of voice. "Alright, Ms. Lydia, please follow me." Stated Tamara. Lydia seemed unsure. "Are you sure you want me to work here, Cole?" Asked Lydia with doubts. Cole goes up to Lydia and hugs her. that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Hw95nIoyoM "Of course, I need all your support possible." Replied Cole, "Now go ahead Tamara and take her to an office, near mine." He added. Tamara then takes Lydia to the office that will be hers. {Beltran Company, Lydia's Office, 3:30PM} Tamara takes Lydia into her new office, she finds it a bit too large but does not protest. "I hope you'll get used to it." Said Tamara. "Well, what would I need to do?" Asked Lydia, wondering. "I'll ask Cole what he wants you to take charge of, but in the mean time you can take charge of the paperwork we need for some of the clients we currently have." Explained Tamara. "Alright." Said Lydia, Tamara then leaves the paperwork on Lydia's desk and goes back to Cole's office to ask him what he wants Lydia to take charge of. ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q6-YQq3Ag2w {Toronto, Wine & Champagne Company, Valencia's office, 8:00PM} Valencia is seen working on checks for the employees of the company, she gets a call and answers it. "Hello?" Asked ValenciaPhone. "Valencia? Hey its me, Avalon." Replied AvalonPhone. "Avalon? What a surprise, how is everything going with the company?" Asked Valencia with happinessPhone. "So far we been having a lot of success, Blazer has been one of our most helpful employees here." Explained AvalonPhone. Valencia still doesn't really trust Blazer, but tells Avalon that she is glad everything is going well for them. "As for me, I'm running the other company in Canada, Union Celery was a bad employee for it. I fired him immediately." Stated ValenciaPhone. "Well thats good, well anyways, its been nice talking to you sister, I hope you come around again to visit soon." Said AvalonPhone. "I'll definitely try, bye Avalon." Said Valencia and hangs up, she will have a lot of work to do in this company and is glad she will begin a new start at life here. ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tpE3pMD7U88 {New York, Mansion Of The Beltran, Living Room, 10:00PM} Cole and Lydia had just came back from the company, Lydia orders the servant "Monica" to begin cooking for them. "I'm so tired, Lydia." Expressed Cole exhausted from the paperwork he had done. "Well we knew what we were getting ourselves into, by killing your parents, Cole." Explained Lydia. Cole then hugs Lydia and kisses her with passion. "I know, and I'm glad we are gaining enough power to then confront Blazer and destroy the company he works in." Said Cole with glee. "How would we do that though?" Asked Lydia, wondering. "We'd try to make a negotiation with them, and then slowly get all their actions and leave the company bankrupted." Explained Cole with cruelty. Lydia does not know if Cole will actually be able to complete what he wants to do to Blazer, but hopes everything will go right for him. ends Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oByrdfsjGOs Category:Forbidden Imperial Category:Chapters Category:Subpages Category:Fan Fiction Chapters